happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!
"Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!" es un episodio de la serie Happy Tree Friends de Internet, el vigésimo cuarto de la segunda temporada, y el cuadragésimo octavo en general. Descripción del Episodio Éste es uno de nuestros episodios favoritos... ¡El factor de miedo es tan alto para la pobre Flaky y es genial a ver Disco Bear en otro episodio! "Ski Ya" también fue incluido en nuestro especial de televisión "Winter Break" y consiguió grandes elogios de los fans. Además, es todo como la frase "Nos vemos, no quisiera ser tú". ¡Mira a la pobre Flaky disfrutar de la emoción de las pistas de esquí... Trama del Episodio Sosteniendo dos bastones de esquí, y con su bufanda ondeando en la brisa, Flaky desciende por un pequeño montículo de nieve. Ella respira con dificultad, aparentemente feliz de que nada salió mal. De repente, una bola de discoteca aparece y Disco Bear esquía a la escena. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la presencia de Flaky cuando accidentalmente le lanzó nieve. Él ve a Giggles y Petunia sentadas en un tronco, riendo, tarareando y bebiendo chocolate caliente. Disco Bear esquía hacia ellas, empujando a Flaky. Flaky, intentando no perder el equilibrio, se va acercando aun telesilla donde su bufanda se enreda alrededor de la barandilla. Dejando caer sus bastones y perdiendo sus esquís en el proceso, Flaky es estrangulada por su bufanda. Pero se las arregla para subir al asiento y desatar la bufanda. Sin embargo, al mirar abajo, se da cuenta de que está muy arriba, lo que la hace entrar en pánico y luego perder el conocimiento. Pasaron cuatro días, hasta que finalmente despierta y llega a la cima. Vemos que la pendiente está por encima de las nubes y tiene una altura superior a la de un satélite en las inmediaciones. Flaky se las arregla para bajar, pero tropieza de nuevo por el temor de ver qué tan alto está, y pisa accidentalmente un clavo que sobresale de una tabla de madera. Gritando de miedo y dolor, comienza a deslizarse hacia atrás por la colina dejando un rastro de sangre tras ella. Flaky grita mientras baja por la montaña, pero ve la oportunidad de detenerse, agarrándose a una rama que crece fuera de la montaña. Por desgracia, cuando se agarra la rama se rompe, y también su brazo. Flaky finalmente golpea una roca, que la hace volar fuera de la tabla en la que viajaba. Ella mira a su pie y ve que ahora tiene un gran corte pasando por el centro. Ella grita de horror, lo que desencadena una avalancha. Intentando volver a subirse, ella se sube con la esperanza de escapar. Lamentablemente, termina resbalándose. Al darse cuenta de lo que tiene que hacer, Flaky duda, pero intencionalmente empala a su otro pie en el clavo de la tabla, llorando y vuelve a deslizarse por la montaña. Se encuentra con otra piedra en el camino, pero esta vez se las arregla para saltar sobre ella. Flaky se alivia, hasta que se tropieza con un tronco cortado y cae de la tabla una vez más. Flaky logra divisar una cabaña y sonríe de alivio ante la posibilidad de encontrar alguna ayuda. Sin embargo, enfrente de la cabaña, hay una cerca de tela metálica, y Flaky pasa a través de ella. Dentro de la cabaña, Disco Bear prepara un poco de fondue para comer, cuando escucha que llaman a la puerta. Parece feliz de ver a Flaky en la puerta, pero se confunde cuando se rompe en varios pedazos. Él mira hacia afuera y de repente la nieve de la avalancha se estrella a través de su puerta. La cabaña está destruida, pero Disco Bear sacude un poco de nieve en la cabeza, enterrado hasta el cuello en la nieve, pero feliz de estar vivo. Antes de que termine el episodio, la tabla en la que Flaky iba montada golpea a Disco Bear en la cara, dejando al clavo alojado en la frente de Disco Bear. Moraleja "Put your best foot forward!" (¡Pon tu mejor pie delante!). Muertes #Flaky es cortada en varios pedazos por una cerca de metal. #Disco Bear es empalado en la cabeza por una tabla con un clavo. #Giggles y (Debatible) ''' Petunia posiblemente mueren en la avalancha ya que cuando la avalancha ataca a Disco Bear se puede ver el moño de Giggles. Heridas #Flaky es estrangulada temporalmente por su bufanda, pero logra salvarse. Luego, al notar que estaba a una gran altura, se desmaya por 4 días. Sus pies son empalados en el clavo de una tabla (Primero por accidente y segundo para intentar salvar su vida) y su brazo se rompe cuando trata de sostenerse de una rama. #Si no murió, a Disco Bear se le empala el clavo de la tabla en la cabeza. Errores #En la introducción, la palabra "Featuring" no aparece encima del nombre de Flaky. #El reloj de Flaky desaparece luego de que lo mira. #Cuando la montaña se muestra por primera vez la tabla de madera no aparece, pero en la siguiente escena aparece misteriosamente. #Flaky se rompe el brazo derecho al sostenerse de la rama. Luego, mientras sigue cayendo, su brazo roto es el izquierdo. #Cuando Flaky está clavando su pie izquierdo en el clavo de la tabla, las espinas de su espalda desaparecen brevemente. #La tabla queda atascada en una roca, pero en la siguiente escena aparece al lado de Flaky. #Las estrellas aparecen encima de la luna. #Hay ocasiones donde el brazo roto de Flaky se duplica, haciendo que tenga tres brazos. #Cuando Disco Bear abre la puerta de su cabaña, tiene un ojo que no esta dibujado de color claro a la visión de su mascar de Ski. #Disco Bear es protagonista pero no tiene gran rol. #El tiempo de los días y noches cuando Flaky está en la telesilla son incorrectos. #Flaky deberia haber muerto antes por la falta de comida o agua. Curiosidades *El satélite que aparece en la cima de la montaña es una representación del Sputnik 1, un satélite ruso. *Flaky tiene un reloj con la imagen de Cro-Marmot antes de ser congelado en hielo. Como una broma, en cuanto el reloj aparece y muestra a Cro-Marmot, el reloj se congela. **Además el diseño de Cro-Marmot en el reloj es el mismo que en Dino-Sore Days. *Ésta es una de las ocasiones donde un personaje llora durante su muerte debido al grado de dolor. Las otras son Toothy en Eye Candy y Brake the Cycle, Sniffles en Tongue in Cheek, Petunia en Read 'em and Weep y Lumpy en The Chokes on You. *Ésta es una de las cuatro ocasiones donde la canción de Disco Bear se puede escuchar. Las otras son Blind Date, Hello Dolly y Stayin' Alive. *Éste es uno de los cuatro episodios donde un personaje (Flaky en este caso) es forzado a lastimarse a sí mismo. Los otros son Lumpy en Out on a Limb, Toothy en Eye Candy y Disco Bear en Easy Comb, Easy Go. *Ésta es la primera vez que Disco Bear coquetea con Flaky. *En este episodio, Flaky le tiene miedo a esquiar pero en Ski Patrol se la ve divirtiéndose y sin preocuparse. *La muerte de Disco Bear es similar a la muerte de Mime en The Wrong Side of the Tracks. *En el final del episodio después de que Disco Bear muestra señal de estar vivo, el moño de Giggles se ve de fondo. Una posible prueba de que las chicas pudieron haber muerto por la avalancha. Vídeo thumb|center|550 px Blurb thumb|center|550 px Traducción de la Versión Blurb '''In real life, porcupines would rather snowboard than ski. En la vida real, los puercoespines preferirían hacer snowboard que esquiar. Disco Bear would rather disco Y Disco Bear preferiría el disco. Flaky is soooo extreme! ¡Flaky es taaan extrema! I can't believe she survived that. No puedo creer que haya sobrevivido a eso. Disco Bear occur naturally in the wild. Disco Bear apareció de forma natural. Disco Bear's hair does not occur naturally. El cabello de Disco Bear no se produjo de forma natural. He puts a lot of work into it. Él puso un montón de trabajo en eso. Sitting on a log is the #2 cause of death for skiers. Sentarse en un tronco es la causa #2 de muerte de esquiadores. #1: Skiing #1: Esquiar Fun Fact: Where Disco Bear is from, pushing someone is considered a sign of love. Dato Curioso: De donde viene Disco Bear, empujar a alguien es considerado un signo de amor. That scarf has quite a grip Esa bufanda tiene un buen agarre. So does that snow Lo mismo pasa con la nieve. Fun Fact: Ski lifts work better when you sit on the seats. Dato Curioso: Los ascensores de nieve funcionan mejor cuando te sientas en ellos. Yeah, like that Si, de esa forma. Happy Tree Friends writers signature time passage gag in 3, 2, 1 Chiste de paso del tiempo de los escritores de Happy Tree Friends en 3, 2, 1... The writers laugh every time Los escritores se rieron todo el tiempo. Bonus Question: How many days was Flaky up there? Pregunta Extra: ¿Cuántos días estuvo Flaky allí arriba? Answer at the end of the show La respuesta al final del show. Sweet Cro-Marmot watch!! ¡¡Qué lindo reloj de Cro-Marmot!! Real Talk Guys: I always have trouble getting off those things too. Hablando Enserio Chicos: Siempre tengo problemas para bajar de esas cosas. I feel ya Flaky Te entiendo Flaky. Fun Fact: Satellites spy on you every day Dato Curioso: Los satélites te espían todos los días. They see EVERYTHING! ¡Ellos lo ven TODO! Boards with a nail sticking out are naturally found on mountains and in swamps. Las tablas con un clavo sobresaliendo se encuentran naturalmente en las montañas y en pantanos. The red line is nice. La línea roja es agradable. It makes it easier to see her. Eso hace que sea más fácil verla. What is Flakys acceleration if a=F/m. ¿Cual es la aceleración de Flaky si a=F/m? F is the net force and m is Flakys mass F por la fuerza neta y M por la masa de Flaky. Answer at the end of the show. La respuesta al final del show. HA! Flaky's busted arm looks funny ¡JA! El brazo roto de Flaky se ve gracioso. This is the worst case of athletes foot I've ever seen. Este es el peor caso de pie de atleta que he visto nunca. Avalanches are nature's way of saying "shhhh, you're being kinda loud". Las avalanchas son la manera natural de decir "Shhhh, estás siendo un poco ruidoso." This avalanche is taking its sweet time La avalancha está tomandose su dulce tiempo. I would just sit on the board, hold onto the nail, and toboggan down Yo simplemente me sentaría en la tabla, me aferraba al clavo, y me deslizaría hacia abajo. But that's just me Pero ese soy solo yo. Totally radical! ¡Totalmente radical! Not sure why she's screaming, this is the safest he's been the whole time No sé por qué está gritando, esto es lo más segura que ha estado todo este tiempo. Fun Fact: The chain link fence is the porcupine's natural enemy Dato Curioso: La cerca de alambre es el enemigo natural del puercoespín. Fondue is delicious El Fondue es delicioso No reason for that statement except that I love cheese. No hay razón por esa declaración, excepto que amo el queso. Disco Bear seems relatively unfazed by Flaky being chopped to pieces Disco Bear no parece inmutarse por haber visto a Flaky hecha pedazos. Creepy Horripilante. Most people don't survive an avalanche of this magnitude Mucha gente no sobrevive a una avalancha de esta magnitud. See, nailed it Sí, se lo clavó. Answers to questions in the show: C and B Respuestas a las preguntas en el show: C y B Galería en:Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Segunda Temporada Categoría:Episodios con Blurbs Categoría:Episodios de Navidad Categoría:Episodios con mucho Caos Categoría:Episodios de Tortura Continúa Categoría:Episodios Sin Sobrevivientes Categoría:Protagonizado Por Flaky Categoría:Protagonizado Por Disco Bear